The Frog Prince! I mean Goblin King!
by SarahGoblin
Summary: Jareth ticks off some pixies and is sent aboveground as a frog! What ever will Sarah do?
1. Making history

_**This is my first fanfiction I've been able to write I've been going through so many ideas for a year or more**. **So I hope everyone who reads it enjoys it and will so say by reviewing thanks so much.**_

It had been four months since Jareth King of the Goblins and Ruler of the Labyrinth had first laid his eyes upon the beauty that was and still is Sarah Williams.

Jareth had been aboveground flying through the evening air. Enjoying the picture of the setting sun against the trees. He settled himself into a branch to appreciate the site better. Aboveground or Underground Jareth loved sunsets. Of course he never told anyone this for they would think him a complete and utter panzi . And oh no Jareth the Goblin King would not be called a panzi.

_If anyone dared call me a panzi I'd cut slits into their skin all over their body then I'd throw them right in to the bog and let the murk sink into their flesh_.

While wrapped in his thoughts of what he would do if anyone who _dared_ to call him a panzi a voice caught is attention. Up until now all had been quite and still, now there was a voice and footsteps running across the rich green grass.

"Come on Merlin!"

_Merlin? Surely not THE Merlin_.

Jareth hopped down to a lower branch to get a better look and what he saw was this.

A young girl dressed in a pale pink dress that swayed around her ankles and with sleeves that almost hung that low. Her dark chocolate colored hair hung long and loose blowing freely in the wind. Jareth closed his eyes tightly for a moment and when he opened them again he could see perfectly that they had not been playing tricks on him, that this fair ones eye's were indeed the same color of the grass that lay beneath her feet. Forgetting all about the sunset behind him. Jareth continued to watch what he decided at that moment was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"Merlin come on we're late enough already" The maiden called to a beast the color of gray and white.

_Heck, Jareth called it a dog_.

The dog bounded up towards her and when it was close enough she took off running. Jareth watched as she got smaller and smaller. And thought to himself

_What the heck ,sure why not _and took off after her. And the rest is history. Well what happen two months later after Jareth first saw his princess is history.

Jareth King of the Goblins and Ruler of the Labyrinth had been watching his fair mortal child for two months and when she, Sarah he had learned her name to be, had wished away her baby brother. By then Jareth was already in love with Sarah.

_Ah just to say it. Sarah. Rolled right off his tongue. (AN: I wouldn't mind rolling off Jareth's tongue!)_

Now that was what made history or what started what would make history. The tale of the girl who beat the Labyrinth and it's King and Ruler, who in return fell in love with the girl.

_**It just chapter one, so let me know what you think. I know it doesn't sound like much right now but hopefully it will get better as it comes along, I mean come Jareth as a frog, you won't want to miss that!!! and I took a pledge that I would update has much as possible.**_

_**I sarahgoblin swear on my Labyrinth soundtrack to update has much as I possibly can or everything Wesley says to Prince Humperdink at the end of The Princess Bride will happen to me.**_


	2. I am not a mortal girl

_**Here's Chapter two,**_

"And so that concludes your meeting today" one of the council members of the high court announced in a booming voice. Jareth jerked his head up. He had been dozing off during the meeting that had called all the Kings, Queens, lords and Ladies of the underground to discuss water in their kingdoms.

_Or something like that_. Jareth thought to himself. He hated meetings and greetings with these Fae. Who were old enough to be his great Grandparents.26497 in years.

Jareth himself was about to turn one thousand years old and was the youngest Ruler in underground history.

He gartered up his papers that should have been scribbled with words upon words upon words of improvement for his kingdom. Instead there was one written over and over again.

Sarah. Not to mention all the little hearts all around it.

_Honestly I'm as bad as a teenage mortal_. Jareth thought as he folded up his papers and readied himself for the trip home.

"And not even a teenage mortal boy" he said as he appeared in his bedroom in the castle beyond the Goblin city.

"But a teenage mortal girl." He walked over to his mirror, at first grinning at his oh-so-dang-cute-self. Then he shook his head and gave himself a stern look and in to very deep voice said

" You are not a teenage mortal girl."

_Oh look the sun is setting._

"Sarah Williams get down here right now !"

Sarah Williams, rolled out of bed not even caring that she fell right onto the floor. She prepared to crawl to her door, out the hall and down the stairs. By the time she reached the kitchen she was almost walking on her feet. Luckily she was expected to sit down at the table with her family. She opened her eyes to find toast and juice in front of her.

" You better hurry up and get ready, don't think you can miss the bus and stay home cause I will drive you myself if I have too" Sarah's step-mother Karen a.k.a the stupid witch said.

"And the pig said to the horse hey fellow why the long face? " Sarah said and bursted into a fit of giggles. Karen just looked at her step daughter like she thought she was crazy. Which she did.

But " Sarah please" was all she said.

"Ok, I'll be ready when the bus comes." Sarah went up to her to get ready to school, taking her toast and juice with her. She really was trying to have a better relationship with her step-mother but her being a stupid witch wasn't helping. Sarah would try ro sat something nice or something completely random to keep from yelling back at her, like she had done at breakfast.

She skipped over to her closet to find something to wear.

After she finished her toast she poured the rest of her juice down the bathroom sink. Brushed her teeth and ran to her room to get her book bag that had OVERSIZED LOAD written across it.

And like she did everyday she looked at the figurer standing upon her vanity and smiled

" Goodbye Goblin King." Sarah whispered as she raced down the stairs.

"Bye Karen, I'm getting the bus thanks for the offer though." Sarah called as she went out the door.

_**So yeah there's a chapter two, review if you like please, If I know people are then I'll be able to fill in this bottom area better.**_

_**Laters**_


	3. Never play with the King

Jareth sat in the gardens on the grounds of his Castel, which was his fourth favorite place to be. His third was bungee jumping off of Saturn. Second was in the twist and turns of the Labyrinth itself and first was with Sarah Williams, but that hadn't lasted long.

"King me" three tiny voices said at unison sounding like one.

Jareth looked down at the Checker board game in front of him.

_Dang pixies!_

"Why ever would I the _King_" he said as one of the pixies flew around his head.

"King three little monsters like yourselves?"

"Play the dang game right or don't play it at all _King_ Jareth !"the pixie squeaked.

Jareth looked to be thinking of something of great importance.

"King rules pixies lose at game of Checkers and _King_ Jareth wins " Jareth said smiling as balloons and confetti started falling all around him from no where.

"Oh would you look at that" he said in mock surprise.

The Goblin King went to take a bow as something hard hit him in the head. He looked up and saw the pixies with Checker pieces in their hands, or trying to hold them.

"I'll have your wings for that Isa"

"And I'll have your crowd for that Jareth" the little gray blue eyed pixie said

"Don't forget he's_ King_ Jareth" the pixie Bel said, her green eyes shining.

"I warn the two of you" Jareth said pointing a finger at the glowing grey beings in front of him.

"And where's La?" the third grey pixie.

"She's always been the good one" Jareth turned around.

"Now!" a voice cried out.

He wasn't sure if it were Isa or Bel.

_They all sound the bloody same_. He thought

_Wait what did they mean by now_? With that in mind Jareth was sent flying across the garden and landed flat on his back. La flew over from the branch she had been holding back and over to her sisters, rolling in the air and laughing so hard tears were coming out of her purple eyes.

"You pixie swine" Jareth mumbled coming off the ground with a grace that could only be Jareth's. And in a blink of an eye he had conjured a crystal, sent it the pixies way and had all three of them trapped inside.

It flowed in the air as Jareth walked slowly over to with a smirk plastered across his handsome face. The pixies banged on the glass from the inside screaming curses left and right. Jareth smirk grin even wider when he saw their tiny mouths moving, for even with his Fae ears he couldn't hear a word.

_Ah my crystal balls._

He caught the crystal in his fingertips and began swaying it to and fro on his hands sending the pixies flying this way and that like a hamster on crack.

"I've told you girls before" Jareth said, stopping for just a moment.

"Never play with the King."

The pixies glared at him and three tiny fingers went up. This only made Jareth laugh harder.

Bel and La Started screaming more curse words in ever language hey knew, but stopped when Isa pulled them as far back from Jareth as they could get in the crystal and turned they're backs to him.

Jareth watched amused at first seeing they were trying to come up a plan against their King. But Jareth only started swaying the pixies left and right across his fingers, then up his arm, around his back and down his other arm. When it came back to his left hand he pulled it up the see how the pixies were fairing. To his amazement they were in a circle with both hands in the middle.

_What do they think they're doing?_

Just then little lights appeared, coming from the center of each of their hands. Jareth had to look very closely to the colors of blue, green and purple start to form a larger circle of light as they came together becoming a dull gray.

Jareth knew this was some sort of attempt to free themselves from his crystal. He had planned on letting them go in a day or two. But this was even better, it would take a lot out of them to weave such a spell that would be strong enough to sent them free. So once they had, they would be out for a coupe of days to regain their strength. Yes this was a much better than Jareth's idea, this way he wouldn't have to put up with those pint-sized divas at all.

Jareth noticed now that the light the pixies had formed was now white and getting brighter every second. He watched until the light was blinding and he had to close his eyes and turn his face away. He could feel the light pierce his face feeling burning hot and ice clod at the same time. He heard the glass crack and figured that the pixies must have freed themselves. He turn to see and ready himself for the squealing high pitched voices he knew would fill his ears. But as he opened his eyes he was greeted only by the burning whit light and then all went black.

_**There's chapter three! I don't know how I feel about the pixies, just to make it clearer they're all grey and look alike except their eyes Isa has blue, Bel has green and La has purple and their names all together is Isabella.**__**I plan on having the Goblins play a part in the story later on. Hope ya'll like it.**_

_**Does anyone one know where I can find a beta? I'm learning that I'm really not that great of a writer, well story writer, I can come up with great ideas for stories and places and ideas,but when I go the write them it just doesn't flow as well atless not yet anyway so I'm sorry if the story sucks. I'm going to try and do my best,Thanks**_


End file.
